Nothing to Lose
by xxyhxx
Summary: Wendy kehilangan peterpannya sebulan sebelum hari pernikahannya. Dan pada hari itu, peterpannya-Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Chanyeol menghilang dan Wendy sudah melakukan segala hal untuk mencarinya. Apa yang akan terjadi disaat Wendy tak sengaja berjumpa dengan Chanyeol? Wendy Red Velvet x Chanyeol EXO Drama, Romance, Sad Cast: EXO, RV, Wanna One
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini bersifat fiktif. Jika ada kesamaan/hal-hal yang tidak nyaman mohon dimaklumi. Dn fanfict ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, jika ada persamaan itu adalah ketidaksengajaan**

.

Nothing to Lose

#01

.

OC, Romance, Sad

.

Son Wendy – Park Chanyeol – Bae Joohyun-

Park Jihoon – Bae Jinyoung – Oh Sehun-

Others.

Happy Reading!

.

Siang yang terang ini menjadi suram ketika terdengarnya berita pesawat _Korean Air_ yang jatuh akibat kerusakan salah satu bagian mesin di telinga seorang gadis yang kini terperangah di depan layar televisi.

"Unni, ini tidak benarkan? Ini bukan pesawat yang di tumpangi Chanyeol oppa kan? Bukan kan?" rentetan pertanyaan itu terus bermunculan dari mulut kecilnya. Sedangkan wanita yang ada di sampingnya tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

"Unni jawab aku!" ucap Wendy —Gadis yang menangis, mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"Unni, jawab aku kalau ini bukan pesawat yang ditumpangi oppa" Wanita yang sejak tadi bersamanya hanya bisa memeluk Wendy dan mengusap punggung _adik_ nya

"Kita doakan yang terbaik saja, Wendy. Unni yakin Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja" ucap Joohyun yang masih tetap mengusap-usap punggung Wendy.

"Berhentilah menangis, Noona"

TBC/Discontinue?

Halo! Ini fanfict pertama saya di ffn hehe;;

Saya baru masukin sedikit cuplikan ff: Nothing to Lose

Saya akan lanjutkan jika responnya bagus

Mohon bimbingannya dan RnR fanfict saya ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing to Lose

.

OC, Romance, Sad

.

Son Wendy – Park Chanyeol – Bae Joohyun-

Park Jihoon – Bae Jinyoung – Oh Sehun-

Others.

#

"Jihoon, apa kau melihat Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Wendy. "Aigoo, Noona. Mengapa kau selalu mencari hyungku saja? Aku kapan?" ucap laki-laki manis yang usianya terpaut 2 tahun dengan Wendy.

Wendy terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jihoon. Ia tahu bahwa calon adik iparnya ini masih menyimpan perasaan pada dirinya tapi, ingin bagaimana lagi? Noona kesayangannya kini telah menjadi tunangan dari hyung kandungnya sendiri.

"Hyung ada di kamar sedang mengemas pakaiannya" ucap Jihoon membalas pertanyaan Wendy. " _Thanks_ , Jihoon!" Wendy berlari kecil ke arah tangga.

"Uh, Eommonim" Wendy membungkuk pada calon mertuanya. "Cepatlah ke atas. Chanyeol menunggumu sejak tadi" ucap Ibu Chanyeol. "Baiklah, Eommonim" Wendy menaiki tangga rumah Chanyeol dengan cepat lalu memasuki kamar Chanyeol.

"OPPA!"

Chanyeol menutup telfon yang sedang ia angkat. "Ah, sudah tiba? Kemari dan bantu aku" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum sumringahnya. Wendy mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di depan koper besarnya.

"Mengapa tidak menungguku?" tanya Wendy lalu memayunkan bibirnya. Chanyeol mengecup bibir mungil Wendy.

"Kau lama dengan kaki pendek itu", "Oppa kau jahat!" gerutu Wendy

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar bentakan kecil wanitanya —lebih tepatnya calon. "Aku baik. Sangat baik" elak Chanyeol.

"Dimana letak kebaikanmu, Tuan Park?" tanya Wendy sambil memasukkan baju-baju Chanyeol ke dalam koper. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah boneka dari atas kasurnya.

"Terimalah ini" ucap Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan sebuah boneka salju pemeran film _Frozen_.

Mata Wendy berbinar saat melihat barang yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya.

"OLAF!" Wendy mengambil boneka dari tangan Chanyeol lalu memeluk Olafnya. "Terima kasih, Oppa!"

"Aku tidak dipeluk?" tanya Chanyeol.

Wendy terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak. Oppa jelek" ucap Wendy

"Kemari kau" Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya untuk menggelikiti perut Wendy.

"Oppa, hentikan. Ini geli" Wendy mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari perutnya dan tawaan masih memenuhi ruang kamar Chanyeol.

#

"Kau benar-benar akan menginap?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Wendy yang tidur di sampingnya. "Iya, Oppa. Kenapa?" tanya Wendy. "Sudah bilang Joohyun Noona?" tanya Chanyeol. "Tentu saja sudah. Unni mempercayakanku kepadamu jadi dia menyetujuinya sebelum aku merengek" jelas Wendy di akhiri dengan senyumannya.

"Hyung, aku sudah— Ah, maaf mengganggu. Besok saja, hyung" Jihoon yang baru saja tiba di kamar Chanyeol langsung menutup kembali pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Anak itu memang tidak pernah mengetuk pintu kamar" ucap Chanyeol."Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam" tambah Chanyeol. "Oppa tidak tidur?" tanya Wendy. "Setelamu, _Princess_ " Chanyeol mengecup dahi Wendy. "Baiklah. _Good night, Yoda_ " ucap Wendy. " _Good night, sweetheart_ "

#

Jihoon berlari dari ruang tengah menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ia hendak memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah memiliki game yang _hyung_ nya inginkan. "Hyung pasti menyukainya". Tanpa mengetuk, Jihoon langsung membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku sudah—" ucap Jihoon terputus melihat hyungnya dan calon kakak ipar tengah tidur berdua

"Ah, maaf mengganggu. Besok saja, hyung"

Jihoon yang kaget melihat hyungnya mencium dahi Wendy tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ya, untuk ukuran anak SMA seperti Jihoon, itu wajar-wajar saja. Tapi entahlah dia terlihat seperti manusia tanpa jiwa.

"Ya, memang ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bermain game dengan hyung" ucap Jihoon lalu memasuki kamarnya

#

 ** _Seoul, 13 Juni 2017 08:10_**

"Oppa hubungi aku setiba disana ya? Jaga kesehatan. Jangan lewatkan jam makanmu" ucap Wendy. "Iya, cerewet" ucap Chanyeol lalu mencubit pipi Wendy.

"Hati-hati, hyung" ucap Jihoon. "Tumben kau memberiku kata-kata itu" kata Chanyeol. "Kenapa? Tidak ingin?" tanya Jihoon. Chanyeol tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja ingin. Kau adikku satu-satunya" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengusakkan rambut Jihoon.

"Hati-hati, anakku. Jangan lupa makan teratur, minum vitamin dan—", " _Ne, algesimnida, eomma_ " potong Chanyeol lalu memberikan hormat pada Ibunya.

"Aku masuk. Rindukan aku" ucap Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan lalu masuk ke ruangan di dalam bandara.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Ibu Chanyeol

#

 ** _13:18_**

"Wendy, sudah mendapat kabar Chanyeol?" tanya Joohyun unni kepada sambil menggendong anaknya. "Belum, unni. Harusnya ia sudah tiba sejak satu jam yang lalu" jawabku. "Mungkin ia masih mengambil barang atau tidur. Tunggulah"

Dentuman kaki yang berlarian terdengar dari arah ruang tengah

"Noona!" teriak Jinyoung —adik Joohyun

"Hey, diamlah. Heejin baru saja—" ucapku terputus

"Pesawat yang ditumpangi Chanyeol hyung mengalami kecelakaan!"

Rentetan kata yang diucapkan oleh Jinyoung seperti sihir yang menulikan pendengaranku. "A-apa?" tanyaku

"Lihatlah televisi sekarang sedang ramai membicarakannya!" seru Jinyoung.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju ruang tengah.

"Pesawat _Korean Air_ dengan nomor penerbangan KE 489 yang akan menuju ke Beijing, China jatuh dari ketinggian kurang lebih 2100 meter dikarenakan kerusakan mesin pesawat. Sebanyak 140 penumpang, 7 pramugari, 1 pilot, dan 1 co-pilot belum diketahui keberadaannya"

#

Wendy menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua kakinya sudah tidak dapat menompang badan.

"Unni, ini tidak benarkan? Ini bukan pesawat yang di tumpangi Chanyeol oppa kan? Bukan kan?"

"Unni jawab aku!" ucap Wendy —Gadis yang menangis, mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"Unni, jawab aku kalau ini bukan pesawat yang ditumpangi oppa"

Joohyun yang sama-sama kaget mendengar berita itu juga tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Wendy. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk _adik_ nya dengan erat.

"Kita doakan yang terbaik saja, Wendy. Unni yakin Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja" ucap Joohyun sembari mengusap-usap punggung Wendy.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih padaMakarelPasta untuk reviewnya!

Maaf sudah menghilang 1 bulan/?

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


End file.
